


One Shots to solve my boredom

by Story_Anon



Category: Dayshift At freddys, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AU, Anon Talks to a plant, DSAF - Freeform, Dayshift at Freddy's Fangame, Im So damn bored, One Shot, collection, fnaf - Freeform, im running out of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Anon/pseuds/Story_Anon
Summary: Just some normal One shots ya know, Set in Au's and Shit- May do a few for the Detective boy's while keep writing their story.
Relationships: Anyone you want me to / Im so damn bored
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im Bored and im dying so enjoy this.

Story sat at their desk with their head face down into their keyboard. “WELP! “ they screamed at the top of their lungs and snapped their head up. “When you can't write your main story DO YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!” They span in their desk chair turning to a small plant that for some reason has a hat on. It doesn't respond. It's a plant. “ONE SHOTS! TO GET CREATIVE JUICES FLOWING. JUST SMALL RANDOM THINGS THAT YOU ONLY DO ONE THING WITH!” They screamed loudly.  
“HEY SHUT UP I'M SLEEPING!” The voice rang out from outside the room. Looking over to their clock Story then realizes they’re writing this at 2 AM and other people have lives.  
“Oops...” The author waited a few moments before continuing ranting to the plant. “But First, I must find an Idea to... Well, write about. “ They popped open a notebook and doodled waiting for an idea to pop in. And then it happened-  
“ Good lord that’s going to be oddly- Terrifying- Yet great- “


	2. I HATE you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was an old vent i created while mad at someone so probably not gonna do much with it.
> 
> AU where Dave went to the void instead of Henry..

Sitting in nothing. A price and punishment that wasn’t his to take. He lost count after the first year. who knows how long it’s been at this point. Crying? Yea that was week 1. trying to die was week two. After that, it was pointless being all alone... He could see what he was doing sometimes. it hurt to watch. He sat watching A traitor befriend an orange man.. A replacement. Another toy, Tool a pawn of sorts. But it looked more real. This orange human was his replacement and was favored over him.

He stood by the edge of nothing, Just standing. He had nothing to do but watch. Watch his life be taken away by a man he’d trusted. Sitting in nothing. A price and punishment that wasn’t his to take. He lost count after the first year. who knows how long it’s been at this point. Crying? Yea that was week 1. trying to die was week two. After that, it was pointless being all alone... He could see what he was doing sometimes. it hurt to watch. He sat watching A traitor befriend an orange man.. A replacement. Another toy, Tool a pawn of sorts. But it looked more real. This orange human was his replacement and was favored over him.

After years. He felt something spark. jealousy Anger... Something he couldn’t Stand to watch was what was going on before him. So many loyal years and replaced. like a broken item. or a worn-out shirt. He wouldn’t let this happen. Mark his word. Dave Miller, No William Afton would find a way out of this void… And Go for revenge. Go and kill Henry for the pain, the punishment... And his replacement oh. He’s going to. Nothing would please him more than ripping through his orange replacements throat. Watching his blood spill out. it was too good. In fact, Henry gave him an Idea of freedom. Act through another. A Young adult girl. Her name was Vanessa, Vanny he called her. So naive, He quickly made her his. a reluctant follower. But she wasn’t dirt to the purple man. She was his freedom. There simple deal. Collect souls to help Dave escape. And all Vanny's problems would vanish. 

Through a mask and a small plush rabbit, he watches her progress 10 Vanny slaughtered 10 like nothing. Of course, Henry would grow suspicion at the murders that weren’t his or Dave’s replacements. If they crossed paths Vanny was told to injure not kill. Dave wanted to do it himself. the masked girl only needs a few more and payback would be real. He had few things in the void. Lacking food and water he grew a bit thinner. More corpse-like. His eyes remained an empty white. No life, the only emotion anger, and pain. 

Weeks went by and The kill count was up to 49. Henry still wasn’t aware. Dave walked among the flipside. no one dares come near. He wasn’t perfect the purple man frequently twitched, had a spasm or glitch of sorts. It was good enough for him, He meets Vanny face to face. He was proud. like a father to a daughter. He needs more and so it went on. 100 would mark the death of Henry or.. the attempted murder. He was unaware of the orange men soon to be a betrayal. Of course, Henry wasn’t to be messed with he spent the time finishing off those on the flipside. by the end of the month, the kill count was up too 148.

The back room. The rabbit masked girl stays on her knees praying before an empty suit. His suite. Like magic, it seemed to reanimate itself slowly standing up. the locks clicking off. The purple human steeped out. The Man smiled covered in terrible scars and soaked in blood. Vanny smiled under the mask. She stood up and greeted her mentor and he grinned a sinister twisted smile. back in the blood-covered room he never thought he’d see again. Pushing the door open he stepped out and walked through the seemingly familiar hall. It wasn’t too long till Dave saw a familiar face.

“Hey Phoney, Did Ja miss me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote it a while ago but eh, I feel like posting something to prove I'm not dead. Its Pretty short as well. I edited a litter but not much. Trying to become a better writer by practicing I guess. 
> 
> By the way Im totally fine now- this vents like 3 months old.


End file.
